The Poisoned Mind
The Poisoned Mind '(Case #10) is the tenth fanmade case and is the final one in the Petal Meadows district by CCFan32. Case Background Detective Patricia Bennett and the player discover that a wildlife explorer named Danny Gibson mysteriously vanished without a trace after they arrested Lora Black in A Cold Day in Hell (Case #9). After further investigating, the team finds out that Danny wanted to leave Whitevale forever after finding a red jewel which is worth millions of dollars. The team finds Danny's wildlife vest and finds a note from Mr Valentine inside it. Valentine tells Danny to meet them at the Petal Meadows bridge entrance, along with a drawing of two eyeballs. The team drives to the bridge entrance and is shocked to see Danny dead with no eyeballs. Hours of study concluded Danny was killed by a blow dart to the neck which had several plant compounds in it which made his heart stop almost immediately, and it wasn't until the team's second visit to the bridge entrance they found the remaining evidence they needed. With careful inspection, the killer was incriminated to be a botanist going by the name of Bradley Lawson. As the team already knew, Danny was going to leave Whitevale forever with the red jewel he found while going on one of his "journeys". He wanted to keep this secret. Bradley was assigned by Valentine to kill Danny, as evidence by the parchment. Patricia was shocked to hear that Bradley wasn't Valentine. Bradley did what Valentine wanted because Valentine had wanted the expensive jewel and killed Danny for it. He admitted that he removed Danny's eyeballs and kept them hidden and that he executed the plan perfectly. Bradley was upset when he found out that Danny didn't have the jewel on him. He tried looking for it, to no avail. Patricia was even more upset with Bradley for working with a serial killer then sent him to trial. The Honorable Kingsley was disgusted at Bradley for working with Mr Valentine but Bradley defended that he did it for the greater good of Las Cultivadas. Kingsley asked what the mouthful words were but Bradley didn't respond since he wants to protect its secrets. The Honorable Kingsley didn't like Bradley's decision of killing an innocent man just for a jewel were grounds for a 35-year jail sentence for Bradley. The team understands more about the weird name that Bradley mentioned during the trial. Junior Officer Michael Collins found a box in the police archives which mentioned the name "Las Cultivadas". After finding and unraveling a particular newspaper article about the name "Las Cultivadas", Patricia wanted it to be analyzed. Douglas analyzed the article and was surprised to find out that the name belongs to a cult. Bradley was obviously a member of the cult and Patricia realized that Valentine must be the leader considering that they assigned Bradley to kill Danny for the jewel. The article also mentioned that the manager of the Howe's supermarket, snitched the cult out to the public precisely twenty years ago. The team questioned Randy about the secret cult. Randy may have told the press that the cult existed and even showed proof of their existence. The press published the article about the cult but many people did not believe it, regardless of the proof. Consequently, the cult did not kill Randy since people would think that he is crazy. The cult remained in the shadows ever since. The police department kept their copy of the article and stored in the archives afterwards. Randy kept the "proof" in his office and wanted the team to see it. They found a torn photo. After repairing it, they sent it to Douglas for analysis. The picture depicted one of the cult's rituals of drinking blood. The person drinking the blood was wearing a long black overcoat and wore a black hat. Of course, it's Valentine. Unfortunately, the photo is so badly damaged, the face is unrecognizable. Nothing salvageable can come out of it. Randy was scared to talk about this and wanted to be left alone before the cult notices. The team also finds out more about the cult by being informed by Austin Fitzgerald that there's something at the bridge entrance. Following the lead, the team finds a torn pattern and discovers a mysterious symbol on it. Apparently, the symbol belongs to Las Cultivadas and the beekeeper, Brian Wheeler, has done some research on the mysterious cult. The team inquires about the cult but Brian didn't tell the team anything because he wanted to be the only person looking for the society. Patricia wanted to work with Brian to unmask Valentine and expose the cult to the world. Brian was uncooperative and wanted to be left alone. Victim *'Danny Gibson '(Found dead near the bridge with no eyeballs and a dart in his neck) Murder Weapon *'Dart Killer *'Bradley Lawson' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows about botany *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bee sting *The suspect wears a red rose *The suspect wears purple glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows about botany *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bee sting *The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows about botany *The suspect is in contact with parrots Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bee sting *The suspect wears purple glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows about botany Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bee sting *The suspect wears purple glasses Killer's Profile *The killer knows about botany. *The killer is in contact with parrots. *The killer has a bee sting. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer wears purple glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Broken Device, Torn Ticket; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Dart; Evidence: Killer knows about botany) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Mask) *Examine Mask. (Result: Feathers) *Analyze Feathers. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with parrots) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Bradley Lawson) *Question Bradley Lawson about the murder of Danny Gibson. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Supermarket Coupon; Unlocks: Howe's Supermarket) *Investigate Howe's Supermarket. (Clues: Torn Page; Prerequisite: Supermarket Coupon restored) *See if Randy Jenkins knows about the murder of Danny Gibson. (Prerequisite: Supermarket investigated) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Diary Page) *Talk to Brian Wheeler about Danny. (Prerequisite: Diary Page restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Pile of Newspapers. (Result: Surveillance Video; Available at start) *Analyze Surveillance Video. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Austin Fitzgerald) *See what Austin Fitzgerald knows about Mr Valentine. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Video analyzed) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Tin Box, Ultrasound; Available at start) *Examine Tin Box. (Result: Dead Bee) *Analyze Dead Bee. (06:00:00) *Talk to Brian Wheeler about the dead bee. (Evidence: Killer has a bee sting; Prerequisite: Dead Bee analyzed) *Examine Ultrasound. (Result: Patient Number) *Analyze Patient Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Linda Reese) *Talk to Linda Reese about her carrying Danny's baby. (Prerequisite: Patient Number analyzed) *Investigate Manager's Office. (Clues: Broken Object; Prerequisite: Talk to Brian) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Gold Watch) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Danny's Watch) *Ask Randy Jenkins why he has the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Danny's Watch identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Lie Detector. (Result: Restored Lie Detector; Available at start) *Give Austin Fitzgerald a lie detector test. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector restored; New Clue: Lie Detector Readings) *Analyze Lie Detector Readings. (00:05:00) *Talk to Linda Reese about the victim's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Lie Detector Readings analyzed) *Investigate Plants. (Clues: Crumpled Note; Available at start) *Examine Crumpled Note. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (06:00:00) *Ask Bradley Lawson about the address. (Prerequisite: Address analyzed) *Investigate Riverside. (Clues: Metal Box, Faded Parchment; Available when all tasks above are complete) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Victim's Eyeballs) *Analyze Victim's Eyeballs. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears a red rose) *Examine Faded Parchment. (Result: Parchment) *Analyze Parchment. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears purple glasses) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Examine Police Archives Box. (Result: Faded Newspaper; Available at start) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) *Talk to Randy Jenkins about the secret cult. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) *Investigate Manager's Office. (Clues: Torn Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to Randy) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo. (06:00:00) *Speak to Randy Jenkins about the ritual. (Rewards: Burger, 7,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Photo analyzed) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Knife; Available at start) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *See what Austin Fitzgerald wants. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Pile of Soil; Prerequisite: Talk to Austin) *Examine Pile of Soil. (Result: Torn Pattern) *Examine Torn Pattern. (Result: Mysterious Symbol) *Analyze Mysterious Symbol. (06:00:00) *Talk to Brian Wheeler about Las Cultivadas. (Reward: Bee Costume, Bee Antenna; Prerequisite: Mysterious Symbol analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases